fantendoswapnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Fantendo Life
Fantendo Life is a series of Swapnote letters made by Arend. As said in the announcement note, it shows the Fantendo users (who are friends with each other on the 3DS), living together in a big condominium called Fantendo, Inc. It also makes use of the recurring Swapnote gags. Issues As the issues are only numbered, this section gives a description what happened: :#1. Mason receives a Fortune Cookie from the Asian Waiter Shy Guy. The message inside describes he will start a relationship with Nikki. :#2. Arend asks if anyone had an idea for a new note. Eltario suggested to do something about the number 115. First being silent, Arend expressed with a goofy smile that it was brilliant. :#3. Leet asks Tucker what a hospital car was doing in front of Fantendo, Inc. Tucker replied it was for Alange, who got a "3DS Disconnection" illness. :#4. Arend receives an invitation for the Space Prom. Although he liked to go, he had no girlfriend to bring with. He later asked for a double date with Nikki and Mason. :#5. Many characters are seen, including Waluigi, Honey Queen, a Psyduck, Vanessa, Norbert, Oldton, and Kirby. Tucker yelled at Arend, saying that he didn't want crossovers, revealing that Arend invited them all. :#6. Eltario is seen yelling. Arend asks what is the problem, and Eltario explained the Mibbit Frog was literally trolling him, sporting a Trollface. Arend stared with awe and fear. :#Γ. Mason is angry about Arend for "r*ping" Nikki, but he was playing Mario Kart with his brother. Mason doesn't believe this, as he has seen it with his very own eyes. It is later revealed that Drena r*ped her. :#7. Tucker asks Arend where all the other Fantendo users associated with Swapnote went. Arend replied they went to Ibiza for vacation. Tucker gets mad, since they didn't invite them as well. :#8. Mason asks Arend if he can make a joke without Nikki. Arend replied that he doesn't know anything else related to Mason... except for Kaichu. :#9. Leet is, like in Fantendo Life #3, watching in a window. He later gets a shocking face, and it is revealed that he saw many Trolls surrounding Fantendo, Inc. :#10. This issue continues from Issue #9. Tucker opens the door, where a Troll tries to sell him the article "My Anemesis", which shows barely some info, stolen lyrics and a stolen picture. Tucker declines this spam article. :#11. Starts in Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., where Vanessa tells her dad that she will marry Ferb, which Doofenshmirtz declines. Suddenly, Pesh appears, smacking Dr. D with his sword saying yes. Then it's revealed that Arend was writing this, and Tucker saying that it is the worst story ever, with Arend asking why. :#12. Nazi Fire Bro. yells at Eltario to play his "Call of Duty" game. Elt asks why. Nazi Fire Bro. replies screaming that he also throws flames. Then Arend says this is why Nazi Fire Bro should be avoided. :#13. Tucker says it's Friday the 13th. Arend replies that bad luck doesn't exist and nothing could happen anyway. Then he accidentally stepped on a button, which lets Fantendo, Inc. explode. :#14. Around midnight, Arend tells Eltario is spying on a spy, while wearing a soldier's helmet. It's later revealed that the "spy" is Psyduck, doing nothing at all. Arend thinks that's just a tactic of the Pokémon. :#15. Uil and John Mogwai just returned from Ibiza. Arend asks where the others are. John told him that they wanted to stay a little longer, which freaks Tucker out. :#16. Arend hears some odd noises coming from his bedroom. It is revealed that Mason and Nikki were having sex there. This was the start of Sex in Arend's Room. :#Δ. Continues from #16. Ferb and Vanessa were discussing where they should have sex. Vanessa says that Arend's bedroom is the place, as she's been told it was a good place to do it. This obviously made its owner shock. When they had sex, Arend was looking at Mason, as he believes he told it. :#17. Cocomilk and Eltario say hi to each other, when suddenly they got wrapped in some kind of tape by Arend, yelling it's Random Couple Time. :#18. Alange is back from the hospital (see #3), and wonders what's in his mailbox. It is stuffed with unread notes.